Sonic the hedgehog 5 scary games
one day i went to take a shit but then i pooped out a atari jaguar cartridge that says "SONIC 5 HEDEHOG DO NOT PLAY OR DIE", it was written in shit and i slammed the thing in my snes and played it. i loved sonic so i played the game because i loved sonic the hedgehog and i love repeating myself. the game started with sonic but he looked like he was ketchup from his eyes. i assumed it was just a glitch, since this game is older than me, and i pushed the start bottom. the game started in a levell called the green hill zones. I moved sonic but he wouldn't move, i tried shaking the tv monitor but he still wouldn't move. i yanked out the cartridge but he STILL wouldn't move, and for some reason the music got stuck on one note and everything else stopped after doing so. i reset the neo geo and now the game wouldn't play at all now. and then i found out all this time that my controller was unplugged, and then the mega drive morphed into SONIC THE HEDGHEOG!!! he started laughing at me!! "HELLO, I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU... FUCK!" OOOOH HE SAID A NAUGHTY WORD!!!! i was shaking because sonic would NEVER say fuck!!! i know this because i loved sonic the hedgehog. sonic took out a sword and he touched me in my hand, and then this weird red stuff that looked like ketchup came out of my hand. i tried licking it but it didn't taste like ketchup, it taste like me. "HAHA, YOU ARE SUCH A POOPY HEAD, YOU ARE BLEEDING BLOOD!1!" so that's what the red stuff was coming from me and sonic, it was "blood" appearntly. sonic then ate the cartirdge and i yelled "SONIC DON'T EAT IT, IT'S COVERED IN MY OWN-" he than layed an egg and it it then shot out a cartridge that reading that says "SONIC HEDGEHOG 5 DELUXE DO NOT PLAY OR U GET KILL" i didn't read or see it though so i just shoved it into the zx spectrum and played it. when i started it the tv's brightness came all the way up, i turned it down revealling a SCARY HYPER RELIASTIC IMAGE OF SONIC!!!! he had HYPER REALISTIC EYS, AND HE WAS COVERED IN THE BLOOD!!!! there was a scary music that sounded like from horrer film!! i tried unplugging the nes but IT WOULDN'T TURN OFF!!!! i tried smashing it but IT STILL WOULDN'T TURN OFF!! and then the game started and it had sonic walking in a forest covered in poopoo, he had hyper realistix EYES!!! OMG!!! and then i saw dr eggman he said "HELLO SONIC BUDDY OL' CHUM! WANNA GO BOWLING?" sonic says "OKAY, FRIEND!" and he hopped into eggman's ship and they drove off. then a HYPER REALISTIC T POSING LISA SIMPSON POOPED OUT OF THE SCREEN AND HE ATE ME!!! there was HYPER RLIASITC BODY INSIDE OF HIM!!! i then landed in a toilet bowl and i got flushed away. and then one day i went to make a sandwich but then... A HYPER REALISTIC KETCHUP WAS ON MY DESK!!! and then a phone call and there was sonic's voice he said "NOW YOU ARE DEAD!" and then i died, because sonic said i'm dead so now im dead. THE END Category:Sonic Category:Vidya games Category:Im died Category:Random Capitalization Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Hyper-realistic